<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hunger by Deliciousdame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983736">The Hunger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/pseuds/Deliciousdame'>Deliciousdame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/pseuds/Deliciousdame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your mutant ninja turtle disappeared with no trace months ago, but he shows up tonight with a proposition and the promise of pleasure.</p><p>Disclaimer: Blood</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hunger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warm breeze from the late summer night blew through your drapes fluttering the fabric with sharp swaying snaps. Your two large french doors were swung wide open an invitation, a hopeful gesture.</p><p> </p><p>Your terrace door wasn’t always open, not since before he had gone missing. But you found yourself leaving it open hoping he would stumble back in your life, alive and yours again. It had been four months since his brothers called saying he had disappeared during a routine patrol. There was no trace, no trail to follow, he was just gone. They did their nightly rounds looking for him but always came up empty. Hope was waning but you kept your door open for him….just in case.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight, your body ached, maybe it was the storm brewing in the distance or maybe tonight your body missed your mutant turtle. Not knowing was killing you.</p><p> </p><p>The sheets were a mess as you tossed and turned your body unwilling to give you any kind of reprieve. Just a restless throb in your head and a dull heat between your legs. It was odd but when you heard the inaudible thump on your metal terrace it all became very clear.</p><p> </p><p>His massive familiar silhouette nearly engulfed the entire door frame and the tattered colored band around his skull fluttering in the chaotic breeze gave you relief knowing it was him.</p><p> </p><p>In an instant you were on your feet making your way to him; your mutant turtle. But his sudden retreat made your feet halt, arms outstretched aching for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop.” The massive terrapin growled deeper then you had ever witnessed his voice before. “Don’t come any closer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where have you been?” you urged frantically. “What’s going on? It’s been months!” You took another step forward but he answered by moving with you away from your body.</p><p> </p><p>He stayed cloaked in the early evening shadows, a habit that he had perfected at an early age. “Something happened, something horrible…….I just.. I  needed to see you, I can’t……I don’t know if I have the strength I…. I…..I.” his voice was shaking with emotion.</p><p> </p><p>“Please.” You pleaded uncaring for his new found nervousness running to him. You fingers quickly found his arms pulling him out of the night air and into the seclusion of your bedroom. “Whatever it is, we can figure it out…together. We should call your brothers they’ll be so happy you’re alive.” When you turned to your nightstand where your cell was charging his hands wound around your waist pulling you back.</p><p> </p><p>“No.. wait I…..” his muscled body shuttered as your back made contact with his heavily worn plastron. The flimsy nightie you wore did nothing to hide the softness of your frame. His head lowered pressing his beak into the column of your neck scenting you. His grip tightened and you heard the smack of his lips parting. “You smell so good.” The turtle purred pressing his lips to your pulse point. </p><p> </p><p>With emotions running high you found it difficult to resist his advances, you had missed him, missed his body, his scent. But when his thick digits delved lower searching for the warmth between your thighs you stepped away turning to face him once again. “I-I have missed you and want nothing more to be enveloped in you right now but you’ve been gone for four months with no word. We’ve been worried sick, you’re brothers have been searching high and low for you.”</p><p> </p><p>The giant green mutant loomed over you unwilling to give you the space, his eyes were vivid locked in on yours and even in the darkness you could see his pupils blown wide. He looked more predatory then before, something had changed. The atmosphere around him brought a shiver up your spin and when he stepped forward again pressing you backwards his name came out in a shaky whisper. </p><p> </p><p>“I would never hurt you Y/N, you know that right?”</p><p> </p><p>You nodded without hesitation knowing full well he would never. Even with this new aura around him you still felt safe, protected.</p><p> </p><p>His large hands came forth resting on your hips steadying your suddenly shaky legs. “I was altered, something I cannot reverse, no one can. But now I have no pain, no worries, no one can hurt me anymore. I have a few restrictions but nothing that will change from how I lived before. My brothers will join me and I want you too as well.”</p><p> </p><p>His voice was like hypnotic music as the intimidating turtle pressed back further until the back of your legs hit the bed. You should be arguing with him, demanding more than these vague answers but all you could think of was he was back, alive.</p><p> </p><p>With no effort the terrapin lifted you setting you back on your bed. He stood at the end of your bed for a moment his chest plates heaving as he tried to regain his control.  Slowly he crawled forward dipping the bed with his immense weight hovering over you. The whites of his teeth shone in the darkness, like they were glowing. The pink muscle hidden behind them came out moistening his lips as he continued. “I don’t want to be without you, I have been miserable these four months as I got my urges under control.”</p><p> </p><p>“Urges?”</p><p> </p><p>Gently the turtle lowered himself down pressing his throbbing erection against the softness of your core dampening the front of his pants with your growing arousal. His head dipped to your throat again lips tasting your flesh and his hips rocking forward against your warmth. “My hunger. But I’ve come to terms that my hunger for your will never be sated.”</p><p> </p><p>The months alone had weakened your defense against your need for him. Every part of you throbbed with need, to feel him against you, to have his hands on you and his mouth, his wonderfully talented mouth devouring you once again. It was heaven and when his hand dipped between you to unfasten his pants you did nothing to stop him only encourage by rubbing your sodden opening against his freed cock. You were past caring, you would figure out whatever was ailing him when you had, had your fill of him and when you were filled with him.</p><p> </p><p>As the helm of his erection breached through your swollen lips you arched easing the massive intrusion. The feeling of him, the stretch as your body accommodated every pulsating inch of his size was blissful. It teetered on the verge of pain but you enjoyed the duel stimuli, craved it, which made your head swim and the heat in your belly ignite.</p><p> </p><p>His enormous green cock sunk to the root in seconds and the turtle rumbled his satisfaction pressing in just a little further. He stilled, wetting the flesh of your throat with his mouth sucking and nipping as he mapped the warm skin with his tongue. “I forgot how good you tasted, and how good it felt to be inside you.” His hips retreated just enough to give him room before snapped forward again growling into your shoulder. “So t-tight and warm for me. Only for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yesss.” You mewled tilting your head back giving him more room to explore. You needed him to start moving or you would explode. It had been far too long to wait and your body was screaming for a release only he could produce. “Please, I need you!”</p><p> </p><p>The mutant obliged starting to rock forward with purpose, long hard strides from his hips jolting your body with each connection. “You have no idea how much I missed you, craved you. It hurt to be so far away from you.” Another powerful drive from his hips made you cry out. “Never again.” He growled into your throat. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Those three words, three simple words he had never spoken before did something to you. The slow roll of your orgasm rocketed to the surface. And when the tip of his titanium length rammed to the very back of your quivering cunt you arched and screamed letting your release wash over you. Your nails dug into the hard surface of his shell while your body thrashed beneath the turtle rocking in and out of your willing body. Bliss, complete bliss!</p><p> </p><p>Gasping, you screamed his name again and again as your body worked through its crest until you were clinging to him a shuttering mess. Then you felt his hand enclose around your neck and his thumb directing your chin so you were looking at him. His eyes were wide, all his emotions swirling in a turbulent tornado of uncertainty. That’s when it hit you; he was waiting to see if you felt the same way. He had just laid it all out on the line; he confessed his love to you.</p><p> </p><p>Tears swelled and brimmed spilling onto your reddened cheeks as you took his large head in your hands. “I have loved you from the beginning, the first very moment I laid eyes on you. I knew that I loved you. I was worried you wouldn’t return my feelings. You are an Adonis, perfect in every way and I’m just….human, normal, nothing special.”</p><p> </p><p>His mouth broke out in an infectious smile and surged forward claiming your lips with his, all the while keeping his rhythm steady. His tongue worked past your lips and the board wet muscle met with yours. It wasn’t until the pull for air became too much when he pulled free, “You are perfect, and unique in every way. You gave me life. You found me, a giant mutant turtle attractive. Allowed me to be part of your life, let me make you mine. That I will always be grateful for.”</p><p> </p><p>His mouth came down once again covering yours in a searing kiss taking the last of your inhibitions.  His grip on you tightened and the drive of his powerful hips slowed. Breaking the kiss his mouth returned to the hallow of your throat. “I love you and I want to spend eternity with you.” He huffed between tastes of your flesh. “I want you to be with me always. I want you to change with me, it will only hurt for a second I promise, and then it will bring you unimaginable pleasure. Be with me.”</p><p> </p><p>The fire in your belly bloomed with each thrust and the raging inferno of your next climax began to make every cell in your body tingle. A tight fire in your belly rolled and grew licking at your senses rising filling you. So close, you felt like a firework ready to ignite. You barely registered his words but knew he was asking something important. To be with him for always, yes, that was what you wanted. The word poured from your mouth giving into whatever he had planned. You would do anything, anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He coiled around you rumbling deep and low and his hand slipped to the back of your neck tilting it to the right exposing the slim column to his view. The turtle rose to look at you and his mouth opened showing you the proof of his transformation, white shiny and sharp canines. Vampire……</p><p> </p><p>“Mine…..” lowering quickly his lips found the pulse point kissing it once, twice and then you felt the horrible pinch of his fangs piercing through your flesh sinking home. The hot flow of your blood rushed past his mouth down your clavicle until he adjusted his lips sealing off the wound making sure not to waste another drop.</p><p> </p><p>You cried out at the pain but he held you down embedding his teeth further and you felt the first pull from his mouth. Surprisingly the pain faded quickly as he started to feast and began to fuck you in earnest. The snap of his hips connected with force but didn’t break the seal of his hungry mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The vanishing crest that had diminished returned with a vengeance as he drank freely from your body. With each pull from his mouth you gasped and shuttered in his grasp. It was too much, the intensity of it all was consuming you and it lifted you higher and higher until the thread of your sanity snapped.</p><p> </p><p>It hit, like a fucking runaway freight train, your climax ran you down with no remorse. The smoldering fire erupted engulfing you in its wake. Your mouth opened but no sound came which was a shame, the world needed to know his name.</p><p> </p><p>You felt like fire and ice at the same time convulsing in his unwavering hold, you had never experienced anything like this before, like living and dying. Maybe it was a little of both, he was drinking from you, draining you of your life blood. Either way it was ecstasy.</p><p> </p><p> Soon his breathing became raged and his animalist growls turned to deep whimpers, he was close and all at once his body surged forward sheathing himself as deep as he could go. The mutant turtle erupted spilling forth his seed in hot pulsing spurts. The feeling of him expanding, throbbing as he emptied himself into you was warm and soothing as you came down from your highest high.</p><p> </p><p>His teeth retracted pulling from your throat and his warm mouth lifted just enough for his tongue to run over the fresh wound. Reaching for him your arms couldn’t reach their target. They felt so heavy and your body felt surprisingly light.</p><p> </p><p>“Tired.” You mumbled trying to keep your eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes my love.” He cooed his lips still red from your blood. “This is the process, sleep and when you wake you will be mine forever. Then we can go to my brothers and have them join us.” His hand ran over your face tracing your lips with the rough pad of his thumb. “Sleep my love, no more pain, we are one. The night is ours.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>